Somnium/guide
Overview This is the main page for Somnium's walkthrough. If anything is missing, let us know/edit this page. Note: This contains spoilers, so please, refrain from visiting this page unless you need to know where a specific memory is located/ if you get lost. Daydreams and memories Due to the sheer amount of daydreams, they have been given separate pages. /Daydreams 1-20/ /Daydreams 21-30/ /Daydreams 31-40/ /Worlds from Ending n.º 4/ These aren't daydreams. Endings 'Ending n.º 1: You are unlucky' 'How to get it: Get 8 first layer memories, and walk out the door.' Description: A sound similar to a low drum plays. The screen quickly flashes black, making Thomas wonder "What was that?" W.T then suddenly appears behind Thomas, making the latter turn around. Some seconds pass, and static is heard, with noise filling the screen for some seconds. After that, Thomas is shown dead, with a badly battered corpse similar to the one found at the final of the Crash Course Memory. W.T then turns around to face the player, waits a few seconds, then jumps at the front of the screen for a split-second, making static appear and the screen fade-out. 'Ending n.º 2: Friendship ended' 'How to get it: Get 8 second layer memories, and walk out the door.' Description: The screen fades, and a small noise is heard. Then suddenly, Thomas is half-transparent in his living room. He questions: "Wait---- Why I entered my house? And what's happening?" At this point, you are free to explore Thomas's house. When entering Thomas's room at the end of the Hallway, Thomas's body is seen laying at the side of his bed and Me enters the room. Shocked after seeing her friend fallen down, she calls an ambulance, while Thomas, which enters the room, seems utterly dejected. An ambulance is heard, while Ghost!Thomas falls on his knees. The screen fades. Some time later, the screen shows Thomas in a bed, alongside a desk with a paper on it. He gets off the bed and reads the paper. Said paper is actually a letter from Me, saying that they aren't friends anymore while an off-key music box plays. Thomas then starts to cry, while the screen fades. 'Ending n.º 3: Alive? Dead?' 'How to get it: Get 8 third layer memories, and walk out the door.' Description: Thomas exits his room. Similarly to the second ending, you are free to explore Thomas's house. However, when exiting his house, noise plays, and Thomas is shown dead/fallen in middle of a plus sign made of red flowers. Pressing the interact button makes an aspiring sound and the screen fades, ending the game. 'Ending n.º 4: W.T is W.T' 'How to get it: Get 8 fourth layer memories, and walk out the door.' Then collect Four items. Description: The screen suddenly turns black, and a small noise is heard. Thomas is shown, faceless and alone in front of static. After a while, he inverts colors and glitches up while being covered from static and a silhouette appears. Then the static ends and the screen changes onto a white void, where W.T is. At this point, you control W.T. Going up and left shows a flame that teleports you to the Nexus. There are four doors on said nexus, each one leading to a world that has an object at the end. After collecting said objects, a flight of stairs appear, teleporting W.T to a red cliffside world (Final area). After passing through it, the player is treated with the image of Thomas being crucified in a X. Interacting with it causes a full-screen event. After this happens, Thomas disintegrates, W.T removes his helmet and exits. Back at Thomas's bedroom, Thomas is shown to have fallen from his bed. He jumps up, and Me appears, making Thomas and Me exit his room. The first credits show the characters that appear in-game, in a similar maneer to the Mother series's credit roll. Then, the credits shows up, thanking a lot of people and the player for playing this game. 'Ending Trivia:' *The first screen in the 4th ending is a .flow reference (the very intro of the game). *In the 2nd ending, the off-key music box is a remix of Me's ending theme. *The 4th ending objects reference each of Me's worlds. *The final area looks like the final cavern from Mother 3. *Similarly, the event shown when interacting with the crucified Thomas is a reference to a scene that was cut from Mother 3. Category:Walkthroughs